Message in a Bottle
'' |image= |series= |production= 40840-181 |producer(s)= |story= Rick Williams |script= Lisa Klink |director=Nancy Malone |imdbref=tt0708931 |guests=Andy Dick as EMH Mark II, Judson Scott as Rekar, Valerie Wildman as Nevala, Tiny Ron as Idrin and Tony Sears as Starfleet Officer |previous_production=Mortal Coil |next_production=Waking Moments |episode=VGR S04E14 |airdate=21 January 1998 |previous_release=Waking Moments |next_release=(VGR) Hunters (Overall) Who Mourns for Morn? |story_date(s)=51462 (2374) |previous_story= Waking Moments Mortal Coil |next_story= Who Mourns for Morn? Waking Moments }} =Summary= After more than three years of being stranded in the Delta Quadrant, Seven of Nine uses the newly extended range of the starship Voyager's sensors to locate an unattended network of alien sensor stations. Patching into this, she is able to locate a Federation vessel in the far reaches of the Alpha Quadrant. Hoping to finally make contact with home, Voyager's crew attempts to send a message along the relay but it is reflected back to them after degrading en route. Thinking that a holographic signal would be stronger and not degrade so quickly, they send the Doctor as a datastream. The Doctor finds himself in the sickbay of the USS Prometheus, an experimental warship developed in secret by the Federation. He learns from a dying crewman that the Romulans had learned of the prototype's existence and captured it. Being pursued by the USS Bonchune, the Romulans initiate the first test of the new multi-vector assault mode, in which Prometheus splits into three pieces to engage hostile ships. Seeking assistance, the Doctor activates the EMH, a Mark II version of the program. The second EMH cites protocol for an EMH to deactivate when its vessel was taken over but Voyager's doctor notes that as both ships are at stake, they do not have that luxury. Using the pretence of an infection on board, the Doctor goes to the bridge in an effort to open the atmospheric filters to flood the ship with anaesthetising gas and knock the Romulans unconscious. The ruse fails but when he is captured and interrogated, the Doctor keeps the Romulans stalled long enough for the EMH Mark II to fool the ship's computer into opening the filters, permitting the distribution of the gas. Unfortunately, just moments after they take control, Prometheus is intercepted by three Romulan D'deridex-class warbirds. Unfamiliar with the helm and weapons systems, the two EMH programs fail to fool the Romulans into leaving, before three more Starfleet vessels arrive to retake their ship. In the ensuing battle, all six other vessels target Prometheus. The EMH Mark II stumbles upon the command to put the ship into multi-vector assault mode. The strength of Prometheus is quickly demonstrated when it easily overpowers and destroys one of the Romulan warbirds. With that loss, the Romulans retreat and a Starfleet security detail transports over to Prometheus. On Voyager, the crew has learned that the sensor array was not abandoned but is claimed by the Hirogen, who announce themselves and demand that Voyager disconnect at once. Janeway tries to negotiate but the Hirogen officer is recalcitrant. Seven of Nine buys time to await the Doctor's return by stunning the officer with a feedback loop. After the battle with the Romulans, the Doctor gets through and materializes in sickbay. He has good news, he has briefed Starfleet Headquarters about Voyager. This is the first time Starfleet has heard from the vessel since it disappeared four years ago. Voyager has been removed from Starfleet's list of destroyed ships and a message sent back, "You're no longer alone". Starfleet will be trying their best to help return Voyager and will tell next of kin that the crew is alive =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Jenny Veitch on Friday, November 13, 1998 - 3:03 pm: How come in the 29th century holodocs need Holo emitters when Holodoc mark 2 can parade around the Prometheus without a Holo emitter? Did the technology become less advanced? Norman on Friday, November 13, 1998 - 3:17 pm: Ah. But the Holo Doc can leave the ship, while Mark 2 can't. So there definitely is still a purpose. Richie Vest on Friday, November 13, 1998 - 3:58 pm:''Jenny The episode said that there were Holoemitters throught the ship. ''Ed Jefferson (Ejefferson) on Sunday, December 13, 1998 - 2:58 am: Less advanced? Ok on the one hand you have the late 24th century: Let's get a whole load of holo-emitters and place them in every wall of the ship. Then we have 29th century: Let's get a small grey box that attaches itself to the hologram. You think about it. Seniram 15:20, August 4, 2018 (UTC) In any case, Henry Starling specifically created the mobile emmitter, using 29th century tech, after he 'creatively acquired' the EMH program at the end of Future's End Part 1! FANDOM Users # 94.228.39.246 August 10, 2018 - 14:49: I think the biggest question here is, why did they send the doctor and not keep a copy? He is when it comes down to it, a computer file. They tried to make a copy, only for it to fail. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager